Night Life (Gods And Monsters)
is the twentieth episode of Glee: The New Touch. It will be released on March 1, 2014. Plot Miriam struggles with her past and get's in more trouble than ever. Also, Iris and Luka begin seeing each other, but he isn't exactly what he seems. Meanwhile, Kat goes back to her old ways when she let's herself go at a club. Rose and Angelica also go out at a club, and things start getting more serious. Episode -Miriam walked through Woodsville´s hallways on a rush, her eyes covered in dark glasses, her face swollen, her blonde hair all messed up.- “Hello, miss Gellosa!” Lisa Wong said as she passed by, and Miriam pulled Lisa against a locker as she smiled and continued walking, as she pushed more students that came by her way until she reached her office and sat down, while she took a shot of vodka and started smoking a cigarette. -Ren entered her office.- “Miriam, what was that?” “What was what, Halloween?” “That! You went on pushing all the students away as if they were flies. Sorry, but it´s time I tell Principal Bell about this.” “Go, tell Principal Bell.” Miriam said, indifferently. “I`m warning you.” “Go! Go, just go.” Miriam said, and Ren rushed out of her office in a rage and walked to Principal Bell´s. “Reeeeeeeeeeen” Principal Bell said singing along deeply and smiling as she took off her giant glasses and Ren took a seat in front of her. “Anything wrong, Ren?” “It´s Miriam, she just went on mistreating students in the hallways and she´s coming drunk every day.” -Principal Bell nodded.- “I see she hasn´t changed.” “What do you mean?” “She´s been this way ever since she entered school, there´s nothing I can do. I mean, I tried to get her to one of the AA meetings, but she just won´t go. She´s made us win over 20 national championships, 5 internationals! The board wants her here, she made the Lady Reapers famous.” -Ren nodded.- “So, there´s nothing you can do.”” “Nope, unfortunately.” “Well, thanks for your time, Principal.” Ren said as he walked away, and an idea started taking shape on his mind. -Iris and Lukas were on a park, talking.- “It´s a nice town.” Luka said, smoking. “It is.” Iris said, smiling and staring at Luka´s perfect eyes, perfect teeth. There was something mysterious about him, something that deeply attracted her, the way he smoked, the way he just didn´t care about things, he was mysterious, and Iris couldn`t resist feeling an attraction towards him. “I wish you could sometime come to Croatia with me, it´s wonderful. There´s so many beautiful places you would like, and the food is delicious.” Luka said, smiling at her, and Iris blushed. “Yeah… yeah, I wish I could go.” Iris said, smiling. “''Why is he so perfect? Just look at him, don´t you sense it? He´s so perfect… I can´t even start to describe.. and I can see he has a big crush on me, maybe there´s something that I like because he´s way different than the guys from school, maybe there´s something I like about him being in college… I don´t know, but just look at him.” Iris thought, as she stared at his deep eyes and he did the same, and they both slowly approached each other and slowly kissed and then slowly pulled away. -Iris smiled and blushed, while Luka laughed.- “You´re really nice, Luka, but I have to go home right now, my mom will be worried.” “Don´t leave, come on.” Luka said, smiling at her, and Iris smiled. “Okay, I can stay a while longer.” Iris said, and the two started talking about eurovision and Croatia until they kissed again. -Iris walked through Woodsville hallways the following day, smiling and full of energy.- “''I really can´t believe it, I thought something like this would never ever happen to me, but yeah, it did. It seems I´m joining the love club, the one I used to hate, but once you´re in, it´s amazing.” Iris thought. “''I`m in a clique but I want out, it´s not the same as when I was punched, in the old days there was enough, the card games and ease with the bitter bit of salt, I was in but I want out, my mother´s love is choking me, I`m sick of words that hang above my head, what about the kid? It´s time the kid got free.” Iris sang as she smiled and walked through the hallways. ''“Be a part of the love club, everything will glow for you, go get punched for the love club, for the love club.” Iris sang on the background as images passed of Iris and Luka walking together at night and laughing. “''I joined the club and it´s all on, there are fights for being my best friend, and the girls get their claws out, there´s something about hanging out with the wicked kids, take a pill, make it too real, the other day I forgot my old address, I`m sitting pretty on the throne, there´s nothing more I want, except to be alone.”'' Iris sang on the background as she and Luka shared music together alone at night on the park. “''Be a part of the love club, everything will glow for you, go get punched for the love club, for the love club.”'' Iris sang on the background as she and Luka kissed. “''Your clothes are soaked and you don´t know where to go, so drop your chin and take yourself back home, and roll out your maps and papers, find out your hiding places again. The only problem that I got from the club, is how you´re severed by the people who watch, you grow up when you´re a member, go on your great adventure again, and we´ll be waiting at the end.” Iris sang on the school´s hallways. “''Be a part of the love club, everything will glow for you, go get punched for the love club, for the love club.” ''Iris sang as she took seat at glee club and smiled as she chatted with Luka on her phone and the rest of the world just disappeared. -Nick, Amy and Ren were having a coffee at the teachers longue.- “So, basically there´s nothing Principal Bell can do.” Ren said. “But we can do something.” Nick said. “What do you mean?” “We can get her to AA, we can help her, because I know she can change! Look, I feel responsible for Miriam, I feel as if it´s because of me she`s been behaving a lot worse lately and I just can`t sit here and pretend everything`s okay! My dad destroyed her! My dad left Miriam because of me! Do you understand how that feels? I destroyed her. And I will make her good again.” Nick said, almost in tears as Amy hold his hand. “We`re in this with you, sweetie.” Amy said, and Ren nodded. -Kat was talking with the Lady Reapers at school during their training break.- “Hey, seriously, we should go out this Friday.” Kat said. “Kattie, not this Friday, I`m going to fuck the hottest guy from Greenville” Lexie said, as the rest of the cheerleaders started gossiping with Lexie. “What about you, Iris?” “Sorry, Kat, I´m going out with this guy…” “Wait? Really? Is he hot?” -Iris nodded.- “Yeah, he really is.” Iris said, blushing. “Well, good luck, bitch.” Kat said as she walked away. “''Fuck them all, I can go out by myself, and I bet it will be way more fun with no one to control me.” ''Kat said with a grin on her face. -Kat was dressed up like a bitch. She wore a short, black skirt matched with heels and a provocative T-shirt and smiled as she walked her way into the club and some guys walked past her and gossiped between each other. Kat walked towards one of them and grabbed him by his shirt.- “Hello, sweetie.” Kat said, as she leaned her lips against his, almost kissing. “I guess you guys are hungry tonight….” -Kat turned around and walked her way into the club as the guys quickly followed her.- -Miriam was at the Raging Bull, already drunk. Her head was spinning all over the place as she walked towards a group of guys in their sixties- “You boys need some action.” Miriam said, as she leaned herself towards one and kissed him hard on the lips and laughed. “''In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel, living in the garden of evil, screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed, shining like a fiery beacon. You got that medicine I need, fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly, put your hands on my waist, do it slowly, me and God we don`t get along, so now I see…” ''Miriam sang as she did a pole dance and some guys cheered. -Kat was at the club, surrounded by a group of guys.- “''No one`s gonna take my soul away, living like Jim Morrison. Headed towards a fucked up holiday, monitor, squeeze, squeeze and I`m singing: fuck yeah, give it to me, this is Heaven, what I truly want, it`s innocence lost, innocence lost.” ''Kat sang as she kissed a guy on the lips and started kissing his neck as she crutched and hugged another guy who kissed her on her neck. -Miriam was at the Raging Bull, and had already finished her dance as she seduced a drunk guy younger than her.- “''In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel, lookin to get fucked hard. Like a groupie, incognito, posing as a real singer, life imitates art. You got that medicine I need, dope shoot it up, straight to heart, please.” ''Miriam sang as she kissed the guy. -Kat seduced a group of guys at the club.- “''I don`t really know what`s good for me, god`s dead, I said: baby, that`s alright with me. No one`s gonna take my soul away, living like Jim Morrison. Headed towards a fucked up holiday, monitor, squeeze, squeeze and I`m singing: fuck yeah, give it to me, this is Heaven, what I truly want, it`s innocence lost, innocence lost.” Kat sang as she gave herself to the guys. -Miriam was now extremely drunk, and her head started spinning all over the place as she tried to make her way to the Raging Bull´s door.- “''No one`s gonna take my soul away, living like Jim Morrison. Headed towards a fucked up holiday, monitor, squeeze, squeeze and I`m singing: fuck yeah, give it to me, this is Heaven, what I truly want, it`s innocence lost, innocence lost.”'' Miriam sang as she got out of the Raging Bull but was followed by a group of fat, drunk guys on their fifties who grabbed her and carried her through the parking to their car. “You want to get fucked? You will get fucked big time” One said, as the others laughed. “Stop it! Go away! Leave me alone! You fat son of a bitch!” Miriam said, crying and moving her arms all over the place trying to let go but the guys reached the car, and pulled her against it as one started to unzip his pants. “LEAVE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Miriam cried. “Get the fuck off from her!” A voice said, and the guys saw Nick, Ren and Amy. “Get away from her, or I`m calling the cops.” Nick said, as the guys stared at each other. “Come on, there`s younger girls inside.” One said, and they went back to the Raging Bull.- -Miriam was covered in sweat and was taking deep and rapid breaths.- “You alright Miriam?” -Miriam rapidly nodded.- “I just- I need to get home.” Miriam said. “We can take you, you sure you`re okay? Did they harm you?” -Miriam shook her head.- “No… no they didn`t, I just want to… I want to rest.” “We can take you, it`s not safe if you drive like that.” Nick told her, and Miriam nodded. “Alright.” -Brandon and Lucas were at Lucas`s room.- “It`s been a while since we had a night all by ourselves.” Brandon said, smiling, while Lucas nodded, sternly. “Yep.” “Hey, Lucas, honey, we should just forget about it right now, just for a moment, have some time for ourselves, you know? Distract ourselves a little bit, you`ve been through so much lately…” “Well, yeah, my mother was shot and was at risk of dying and the fucker who did that still hasn`t been found.” “Lucas, I love you, okay? And they will find that son of a bitch and justice will be done. Now, it`s Friday night, I say… we go out and have some fun.” “You know what? Yeah, it`s true, the past few days have been hell, and my mother is alive, she`s okay, and maybe it`s time to stop thinking that she almost died and all that and just enjoy you, Brandon.” Lucas said, with a smile, and Brandon smiled as they kissed. “I love you.” “I love you too.” “''Regrets can last like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments, I can see no way, I can see no way, and all of the ghouls, come out to play, and every demon wants its pound of flesh, but I like to keep some things to myself, I like to keep my issues strong, it`s always dark as before the dawn.”'' Lucas sang as he stood up from his bed and hugged Brandon. “''And our love is pastured in such a mournful sound, tonight I`m gonna bury that horse in the ground, so I like to keep my issued drawn, it`s always dark as before the dawn.” Brandon sang, as he hugged and kissed Lucas. -Lucas and Brandon were now running through he streets at night.- “''Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. And it`s hard to dance with the devl on your back so shake him off, oh woah.” ''Brandon and Lucas sang together powerfully as they runned through the lonely streets and joked with each other. “''And it`s hard to dance with the devil on your back, so shake him off, whoa. And it`s hard to dance, with the devil on your back.” -Lucas and Brandon were now having fun together at town, going through stores and buying food and taking pictures.- “''And I`m damned if I Do, and I`m damned if I don`t, so here`s to drinks in the dark, at the end of my rope. And I`m ready to suffer, and I`m ready to hope, it`s a shot in the dark, and rigt at my throat, cause looking for heaven, found the Devil in me, looking for heaven, found the Devil in me, well what the hell, I`m gonna let it happen to me.”'' Lucas sang. “''Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. And it`s hard to dance with the devl on your back so shake him off, oh woah.”'' -Lucas and Brandon were back at Lucas`s bed, resting and hugging.- “''Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. And it`s hard to dance with the devl on your back so shake him off, oh woah.”'' -Brandon and Lucas hold hands and smiled.- -Rose and Angelica were hanging out at Rose`s room.- “You know, I should take you to this place.” Angelica said. “What place?” Rose asked, laughing. “It`s this small club.” Angelica said, smirking. “Ugh, nope. No. Never. I hate clubs, Angelica.” -Angelica laughed.- “It`s not just a club, it`s a cool club.” “Oh, wow.” Rose said, sarcastically. “Would you let me finish?” Angelica said, laughing, “This club is a club for lesbian and bisexual girls, it`s really cool, I go there sometimes to hang out and you can meet some amazing people there. Everyone`s cool. So, what do you say?” “I don`t know Angelica… isn`t it for like, adults or something?” “Nah, Friday`s for young people. Come on, let`s go! You`re out of the closet already, so now enjoy life.” Angelica said, smiling. “Okay, let`s go.” -A while later, Angelica and Rose entered the club. It was a small club, full of girls only, and Rose felt she finally found a place where she wasn`t judged or stared at. It was perfect. There was some music playing and some girls dancing, but most of them were just sitting and talking between each other.- “Hey, Angelica!” “Oh, hey! Angelica, this is my friend, Rose, Rose this is my friend Lucy.” “Hey, Rose, glad to meet ya.” Lucy said, smiling and Rose also smiled. “Glad to meet you too.” “So, you girls together….” Lucy started saying and Rose and Angelica laughed. “We are…. Friends, I guess.” Rose said, laughing. “Yeah, something like that, I guess.” Angelica said. “Well, I won`t ask anymore, but you two seem so cute together!” Lucy said, and Rose blushed. “This is Rose`s first time here.” “Really? Well, welcome, Rose. You`re always invited here, we accept everyone, and it`s really a cool place for girls like us to hang out, you know? Like, the only place.” -Rose nodded.- “Yeah, thank you.” “Wanna go dance?” Lucy asked them. “Em.. I suck at dancing!” Rose said, giggling. “Come on, it will be fun!” Angelica said, while holding her hand and carrying her to the dance floor where Blurred Lines was playing. “This song is horrible!” Rose said, while Angelica laughed. “Come on, Rose! Dance” “If you can`t hear what I`m trying to say, if you can`t read from the same page, maybe I`m going deaf, maybe I`m going blind, maybe I`m out of my mind” ''Angelica sang while they danced, “''Okay, now he was close, tried to domesticate you, baby it`s in your nature, just let me liberate you, you don`t need no papers, that man is not your maker.” ''Angelica sang as she teased Rose “Rose! Come on, join me” “''And that`s why I`m goin take a good girl” Rose sang “''I know you want it, I know you want it, you`re a good girl, can`t let it get past me, you`re far from plastic” Angelica sang, teasing Rose. “''Talk about getting blasted, I hate this blurred lines” Rose sang. “''I know you want it, I know you want it, I know you want it, but you`re a good girl, the way you grab me, must wanna get nasty, go ahead get at me”'' Angelica said, touching Rose. “''Okay, he was close, tried to domesticate you, but you`re an animal, baby it`s in your nature, just let me liberate you, hey hey hey, you don`t need no papers, that man is not your maker, hey hey hey”'' Rose sang. “''And that`s why I`m gone take a good girl, I know you want, I know you want it, I know you want it, You`re a good girl, can`t let it get past me, you`re far from plastic, talk about getting blasted, I hate these blurred lines, I know you want it, I hate them lines, I know you want it, I know you want it, but you`re a good girl, the way you grab me, must wanna get nasty, go ahead, get at me.” Angelica sang, while she teased Rose and Rose danced against her. “''Baby, can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica, it always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, no more pretending, hey hey hey, cause now you`re winning, hey hey hey, here`s our beginning.” ''Rose sang, while she danced against Angelica. “''I always wanted a good girl, I know you want it, I know you want it, I know you want it, you`re a good girl, can`t let it get past me, you`re far from plastic, talk about getting blasted, I hate this blurred lines, I know you want it” '' ''“I know you want it” “I know you want it, but you`re a good girl, the way you grab me, must wanna get nasty, go ahead, get at me” Angelica sang, as she and Rose kissed and Rose pulled away. “I`m sorry, Angelica, but, no.” Rose said, staring at the floor. “Rose, it`s okay, I`m sorry, honey.” “It`s just that, I don`t feel as if I should start anything serious and I don`t wanna let you down.” “It`s okay, Rose, I just wanna be friends, sorry if I pushed it up a little bit.” -Rose smiled.- “Come on, let`s get a smoothie.” -Nick pulled over Miriam`s house.- “Thank you, Nick. I really do mean it.” Miriam said, as she got out of the car. “No problem, Miriam.” “I drank way too much today.” “Hey, I was thinking… about the AA meetings, there`s one downtown, I could help you reach out to it.” -Miriam remained silent a while before answering, and nodded.- “That would be good, thank you, Nick.” Miriam said, and walked to her house. -Iris and Luka were at the park, Luka was smoking weed and staring at Iris`s eyes.- “You`re so beautiful.” He told her. “You`re even more beautiful.” -Lukas handled her the weed.- “Oh, no, I don`t do this stuff.” “Come on, just this once. Nothing`s gonna happen.” “Well, okay, I guess.” Iris said, as she smoked the weed and laughed. “See?” “It was kinda cool” Iris lied, she would say anything for him, do anything. “Oh, shit, it`s 4 AM! I really should get going, Luka, I`ll see you tomorrow.” “Iris, wait!” “I wish I could stay here, Luka, but I really have to go.” -Luka kissed Iris on her neck and left her a hickie.- “Byebye!” Iris said, as she rushed away to her home. -Miriam got to her home, and sat on her bed, staring at pictures of herself and her husband on the glory days, before it all went wrong.- “''When you were here before, couldn`t look you in the eye, just like an angel, your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather, in a beautiful way, in a beautiful whirl, I wish I was special, you`re so fucking special.”'' -Miriam, crying, stared at her reflection on the mirror.- “''But I`m a creep, I`m a weirdo, what the heck am I doing here? I don`t belong here.” Miriam sang, crying. -Miriam stared at pictures of her younger self.- “''I don`t care if it hurts, I want to have control, I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul, I want you to notice when I`m not around. You`re so fucking special, I wish I was special. But I`m a creep, I`m a weirdo, what the heck am I doing here, I don`t belong here.” ''Miriam sang, remembering her nights at the Raging Bull. -Images passed of Iris running back to her home.- “''She`s running out the door, she`s running, she runs runs runs runs, runs.” -Miriam tore a picture of her at the Raging Bull into pieces.- “''I`m a creep, I`m a weirdo, what the hell am I doing here? I don`t belong here, I don`t belong here.” Miriam sang, as she tore her pictures at the Raging Bull. -Iris arrived to her home, trying to avoid making noise, but the lights of the living room turned on, and her mother was sitting, armed crossed on a sofa.- “Where the heck were you, Iris?” “Mom, I can explain…” Iris said, about to break into tears. “Where you out with a guy?” “No, I was out with the cheerleaders, mom…” “What`s that on your neck?” “What?” “Iris, is that a hickie?” Her mother asked her, seriously. “Oh, not, that`s a bruise…” “Iris, never lie to me again. Who was the guy?” -Iris broke into tears.- “It was just a guy, mom! Won`t you let me have my privacy? I can hang out with who I want to!” “I hanged out with who I wanted to! And you know what happened Iris! I want you to never see that guy again, okay? It`s for your own good. Promise me! Promise me, Iris!” “I promise you, mom.” Iris lied, and walked to her bedroom. -Fade to black.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Jessica Kennedy Parker''' as Angelica Dunn *'Mila Kunis '''as Amy Little *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Vanya Asher 'as Luka Zinščović *'Drew Barrymore 'as Georgina Novak *'Elizabeth Gillies 'as Lucy *'Zooey Deschanel 'as Principal Bell *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong *'Hayden Pannettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge Polls What do you think of the episode? It was amazing It was great It was okay Meh It sucked Which was your favorite song? The Love Club Gods And Monsters Shake It Out Blurred Lines Creep Trivia *'Jessica Lange '''performed the song "Gods and Monsters" in the TV series "''American Horror Story: Freakshow",''months after having performed it during this episode. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes